Shingeki no Kyojin - L'adaptation romanesque
by Anna Crepusculario
Summary: En deux mots, voici le défi que je me suis lancé: adapter le manga et l'animé de Shingeki no Kyojin en roman! (ok, ça fait douze mots ). J'espère que cette première tentative plaira aux nombreux fans de SnK; j'attends avec impatience leur retour sur ce projet un peu cinglé! Contient donc des scènes pour public averti, et classé M.
1. Préambule

Bonjour à tous !

Et déjà merci d'être arrivés jusqu'à cette page ! - et maintenant que je vous tiens (mouhahaha) laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui a motivé le projet de cette histoire.

_**NON ! S'il-vous-plaît, ne partez pas !**_

Je sais que les longs préambules d'auteurs larmoyants n'intéressent personne, mais je tâcherai d'être brève, promis !

Alors, j'imagine que si vous avez atterri ici, c'est parce que vous aimez _Shingeki no Kyojin_, vous en voulez toujours plus, vous attendez avec impatience le dernier scan - en anglais puis en français parce que certains passages vous ont échappés - et le dernier animé, avides de recevoir à petite dose hebdomadaire et mensuelle votre part de frissons garantis et votre lot d'effroi à vous retourner le cœur. Je deviens personnellement hystérique lorsque l'on aborde le sujet, ne vous en faîtes pas )

(d'ailleurs un nouvel animé, adapté des romans spin-off sortis au Japon, sera lancé fin septembre, hiiiiiiiiii ! … enfin bref)

Et je me permets de vous poser la question qui en agite plus d'un : **alors, _le manga ou l'animé ?_ **Vous voyez tous de quoi je veux parler… de ce grand débat que l'on tourne et ressasse comme une crêpe faisandée dans son esprit et sur lequel on parvient difficilement à se mettre d'accord.

Personnellement, la question de _l'adaptation_ m'a toujours fascinée elle est aujourd'hui d'autant plus troublante si l'on s'aperçoit que, le plus souvent, ce sont les romans ou les mangas, la version papier, qui est le prélude du déroulement de l'intrigue sur un écran. Presque la totalité des œuvres cinématographiques sont le résultat d'une adaptation - plus ou moins réussie - de romans, ce qui est aujourd'hui une pratique acceptée et reconnue, même si le roman est certainement érigé en maître absolu car « on comprend mieux les sentiments des personnages et c'est plus détaillé », argument phare de sa défense (mais pas le plus pertinent).

Et si je vous disais… Si j'osais… vous dévoiler le pari fou que je me propose de réaliser ? **Si je pouvais sans crainte vous révéler que je nourris le projet…**

**… d'adapter _Shingeki no Kyojin_ en roman !** – voilà, c'est dit !

Certains demanderont: « Pour quoi faire ? », et je peux déjà leur adresser en retour la même question : « Pourquoi adapter le manga en animé ? ». On y gagne et on y perd forcément en glissant d'un support à l'autre, mais adapter le visuel à l'écrit, voilà un défi qui me tente terriblement. Je pense que j'aurais réussi ce pari un peu timbré le jour on l'on entendra : alors, le manga, l'animé, ou le roman ?

Mais cela, ce sera possible uniquement grâce à vous.

Je ne sais pas si est bien le lieu où vous adresser une telle tentative - il me semble néanmoins que le premier public que je veux toucher est bien celui des fans de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ et que l'œuvre que je projette d'écrire, tout en respectant le canon (manga et animé) sera aussi l'occasion de développements fictionnels - sinon, quel intérêt de l'adaptation ? - mais sans mettre à mal l'intrigue originelle ni les intentions de son auteur Et pour ces parties, j'attends avidement vos suggestions…

Voilà, merci d'avoir su résister à la tentation de quitter cette page, j'attends avec impatience vos remarques (même si vous trouvez ce projet d'une pitoyable nullité) et vos commentaires ! )

**Et puis surtout… bonne lecture ! ^^**

Anna Crepusculario


	2. Chap1 - Diptyque pour un prélude

**Chapitre 1 – Pour toi, dans 2000 ans**

**Partie I – Diptyque pour un prélude**

_**Année 845 – District de Shinganshina, « le jour dont l'humanité s'est souvenue »**_

Le rideau de nuage s'écarte et laisse s'échapper la lumière jaunie du soleil, les derniers rayons pâles et froids du jour, tandis que le vent expire les cumulus clairsemés et paresseux qui contemplent le théâtre des hommes immobilisés par la stupeur - puis par l'effroi qui s'empare de leurs membres engourdis et stoppe net les respirations au fond de leur gorge. Indifférentes, des oies survolent cet espace où le temps s'est figé leur ombre s'imprime dans l'anneau bleu, strié de vert, que forme la pupille d'un jeune garçon. Leur image s'évanouit à mesure qu'elles planent au-dessus de la ville, qu'elles dépassent le clocher, que leurs ailes les guident vers l'espace infini déployé derrière ces murs, ce long cercle qui enserre les derniers survivants, ces parois derrière lesquelles l'humanité s'est enfermée pour_ leur_ échapper, pour survivre à la terreur qui les a rattrapés et s'apprête à briser les remparts qui la sépare de la mort.

Cette terreur porte un nom - un chien grogne - et ce nom habille la main rouge, géante - les oies passent, insensibles, elles disparaissent derrière la fumée qui émane des doigts gigantesques - dressée contre la lumière. Le garçon continue de regarder les doigts rouges, appuyés contre le mur haut de cinquante mètres - _c'est impossible_ - et la colonne de fumée grise qui contraste si lourdement avec les nuages blafards - _c'est impossible_ - tandis qu'autour de lui, le silence compresse les poitrines des hommes - _c'est impossible_ -, que les yeux s'écarquillent - _c'est impossible_ -, que les bouches exsangues tremblent : « c'est impossible ». Les maisons de pierres aux colombages en bois et aux toits de tuile rouges - comme transposées d'un autre âge - restent muettes, à mesure qu'une ombre épaisse recouvre celles qui sont le plus proches des remparts. Le clocher pointe presque vers la main, puis vers la tête qui émerge de la fumée, derrière ce mur qui protège en même temps qu'il retient prisonniers les hommes contre leur plus grand fléau. Ce fléau porte désormais un nouveau visage, un simple masque de chair tendue sur une tête titanesque, dont les dents visibles grimacent au soleil.

_Ce jour-là fut pour l'humanité le brutal rappel de la suprématie écrasante de ces êtres, et de l'humiliante captivité à laquelle elle avait été réduite. _

De ces longs murs qui encerclent la ville. Que surplombe à présent un être de chair géant, rouge et fumant comme l'enfer, et duquel s'échappent des braises brumeuses. Les oies survolent paisiblement le théâtre des hommes et le nouveau drame qui s'abat sur eux. Les nuages s'éparpillent et laissent entendre les premiers cris d'horreur absolue.

_**An 845, au-delà du mur de Shinganshina, « le jour dont l'humanité s'est souvenue », Bataillon d'exploration**_

« Compagnie ! En formation de combat ! ».

Les regards des soldats se font perçants et affichent une détermination sans faille lorsqu'ils s'élancent et pénètrent dans la forêt, la colère au cœur, à _sa_ poursuite. Les sabots des chevaux martèlent le sol, le mors qui enserre leur bouche crache une écume blanche dégouttant le long de la bride - un nuage de lumière luisant dans la pénombre projetée par les arbres - qui semble s'évaporer de la rage même de leur cavalier. Il n'y a plus que le bataillon d'exploration, l'élite des soldats, qui s'aventure au dehors des murs pour _les_ affronter. La cape verte qui les enveloppe flotte dans leur dos et chaque heurt sur le sol soulève son motif - deux ailes entrelacées, une bleue que recouvre légèrement une blanche sur un blason pentagonal, chaque plume formée de trois rectangles séparés par le vert de l'étoffe, comme les long points de suspension auxquels s'est raccroché le genre humain - , chaque choc des sabots remue les capes - myriades d'ondoiements qui tremblent et claquent dans la noirceur du bois - elles font vaguer les ailes sur le dos des cavaliers, prêts à s'envoler.

« Cible droit devant ! Nous devons l'abattre coûte que coûte ! »

Une énorme tête, affreuse, grotesque, comme distendue par un abominable maléfice, émerge de la courroie des arbres, en entrouvrant déjà ses lèvres dans un sourire inquiétant - une bouche qui s'apprête à ensevelir des corps, à broyer la chair dans un effroyable craquement mais qui ne se départit jamais de ce sourire joyeux et là est toute l'horreur : ce plissement des lèvres n'existe chez aucun autre animal mais rappelle trop la gestuelle humaine, cette douce ondulation, vague et rêveuse, imprimée dans les plus charmantes fossettes, qui n'a pas sa place sur un être aussi effrayant.

« Cible à 400 mètres ! Elle vient dans notre direction ! »

Les yeux de cette énorme face brillent d'un éclat surnaturel - _que peut ressentir une telle chose ? Les a-t-elle seulement vus ou cette expression béate et éteinte s'est-elle pour toujours figée sur sa figure?_ - à mesure que le bataillon poursuit son avancée et maintient sa vitesse - ne pas ralentir, ne pas sous-estimer cette horreur, car les membres patauds et le corps à l'apparence lourde cachent une vivacité terrifiante. La monstruosité se rapproche un peu plus et la distance qui s'amenuise ne fait que révéler le terrible écart de force qui peut exister entre les soldats - presque chétifs, des embryons de vie tenant dans le creux d'une main qui a le pouvoir de plier en plusieurs morceaux le corps de chacun d'entre eux - et cette horreur gigantesque d'où perce une bouffée brumeuse, une fumée triste et inquiétante. Contrôler la peur de finir écrasé entre ces mâchoires gigantesques, se concentrer - surtout, détourner son regard du miroitement des dents puissantes, viser la nuque. Ne garder en mémoire que la silhouette bouffonne de la chose, oublier la précision de ses traits et ne conserver que ses contours fondus dans l'obscurité, discerner seulement une masse de plus à abattre. « Déployez-vous en cinq groupes, comme à l'entrainement ! On se charge d'attirer son attention ! »

Le groupe se distend, les soldats se déploient comme les longs doigts d'une main sur le point d'attraper _la chose_ - « Cible à 100 mètres ! » -, une main rampante sur le sol, prête à s'élancer, à faire payer durement le gros paquet de chair en mouvement devant eux, qui suit un premier groupe pendant qu'un second s'éclipse derrière les arbres et la contourne hâtivement.

« Unités d'assaut ! Passez en manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! »

La voix surgit du capitaine, un type aux cheveux bruns, avec une courte barbe courant le long de son menton - un trait fin apposé contre les lignes de sa mâchoires, avec une minuscule barbichette reposant dans le creux de sa fossette, seule coquetterie de cet homme au visage las, au front traversé de rides profondes mais aux yeux brûlants - il mène la diversion pendant que l'unité d'assaut fonce à bride abattue sur le revers du monstre. Se concentrer. Viser la nuque. Garder son calme. La nuque. Toucher ce point et l'abattre, la détruire, la réduire à un morceau de chair fumant. Se concentrer. Mais c'est le cœur embrasé par une rage féroce que l'unité d'assaut déclenche la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, menée par un jeune soldat, moins fatigué, plus ardent, le front haut et la mâchoire serrée par l'effort - il sent ses cheveux clairs, pâle étincelle dans la diaprure de l'obscurité, glisser sur son front et désordonner sa raie lorsqu'il donne un ultime coup de talon à son cheval.

D'une main habile, il lâche les rênes, sort de deux étuis portées sur le haut de sa poitrine deux poignées de commandes - sa cape se soulève et laisse entrevoir la matité brune d'un gilet _- sur la poche gauche, à l'emplacement du cœur, les deux ailes cousues versent un chatoiement menaçant -_ qui recouvre partiellement une chemise grisâtre sur laquelle filent des courroies enserrant le buste - et glisse ses doigts dans la gâchette. Il tient fermement les poignées, deux gardes d'épée parcourues par un maillage de traits qui donnent l'impression qu'elles sont recouvertes d'écailles - une peau de dinosaure dans une paume lisse -, avec deux emplacements pour l'index et le majeur qui déclenchent la gâchette - un faible cliquetis émane du minuscule levier qui se rabat contre la poignée lorsque le système se met en route. La poignée est connectée à une fixation à la ceinture : sur le côté droit et gauche, on aperçoit encore deux autres étuis semblables à deux gaines de pistolet renversées à l'horizontale lorsque le jeune homme appuie sur la gâchette, un câble d'acier fuse de l'étui gauche et déchire l'air tendre _- le harpon dessine une tête de serpent qui hisse contre le vent et lance ses crochets contre les cieux - _se plante dans le tronc d'un arbre comme une épingle dans un bloc de beurre. Dans le dos, toujours fixé à la ceinture, au niveau de la taille, et relié aux poignées, le harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle maintient un petit baril métallique autour duquel s'embobinent et se déroulent les câbles d'acier lorsque le soldat appuie sur la deuxième gâchette, s'échappe du baril un gaz propulseur qui le soulève dans l'air - en se sentant emporté, il appuie sa botte de cuir contre la selle de son cheval pour prendre de l'élan, comme pour revenir à la surface après avoir touché le sable vaseux au fond de la mer - paillette de lumière qui s'élève dans l'atmosphère dense -, et suit le corps tendu du câble en sifflant dans l'air. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un cri de fureur lorsqu'il traverse l'espace - « Chargez de toute part ! » - et résonne dans ses propres oreilles, mais il lui semble qu'il file plus vite qu'elle, qu'il transperce le vide _- il déclenche le deuxième câble qui va se fixer dans un autre tronc et accélère sa course -_ creuse le temps _- le gaz crayonne un panache de fumée dans son dos -_ et fend la membrane de l'univers _- il détache un filin qu'il retend plus haut, en décochant le reptile d'acier apprivoisé d'une simple pression des mains -_ une pure onde de célérité _- son corps balance pour prendre de la vitesse, jambe droite repliée contre lui, jambe gauche tendue en arrière -_ en mouvement qui bouillonne dans le ciel _- bascule de la jambe droite, gauche, droite, gauche à mesure qu'il enclenche un câble plus l'autre, que les grappins se fixent et se décrochent des troncs rugueux des arbres -_ sa vie ne tient littéralement plus qu'à ces deux fils.

Il discerne à peine ses camarades, qui tracent des sillons de fumées, esquisses de leurs mouvements brisant l'éther, lorsqu'il renverse les manettes sur sa gauche, les approche du fourreau - comme pour le reste de l'équipement, il y en a deux, fixés au niveau de ses cuisses, longs blocs rectangulaires irisés par la froideur du métal, sur lequel repose les cartouches de gaz reliées au baril - et clipse d'un geste sûr les poignées aux lames d'acier. Les lames émettent un raclement grinçant contre le fourreau lorsqu'il les tire vivement, et les rares lueurs du ciel glissent sur le métal et font miroiter les rainures verticales qui traversent la plaque, dont la pointe forme le dernier de la série de losanges meurtriers qui la composent. Une lame à un seul tranchant, affilée spécialement pour _eux_, qui fend la faible écume de lumière séparant le soldat de sa cible. Il perçoit les mouvements de ses camarades _- une jeune femme aux lunettes carrées qui masquent des yeux flamboyants perfore les muscles de la jambe -_ qui s'infiltrent comme des gouttes d'eau dans les interstices de liberté laissés par le monstre _- un soldat au regard sombre dont les cheveux chatoient comme les plumes d'un corbeau crevasse ses tendons -_ et cisèlent son corps de blessures _- les vibrations des câbles résonnent comme un cors -_ le lacis des grappins se développe dans l'air élastique et forme une longue toile de filins qui relie les cœurs et grelotte dans le halo crémeux déversé par le jour.

Un soldat _- _Braun_ -_ s'engouffre dans l'ombre écrasée contre les arbres de la cible, tenant solidement les gardes de ses deux lames, harponne le dos de la masse sombre, et crève l'espace en chargeant, se place en position d'attaque, fait basculer son corps sur sa gauche et rejette ses deux mains en arrière pour gagner en puissance _- les épées forment deux arcs prêts à se tendre, deux larmes de soleil à presser contre sa nuque -_ commence à tournoyer _- ses cheveux s'aplatissent contre son front et le vent de sa propre impulsion hurle dans ses oreilles - _amorce sa descente vers le monstre _- un léger murmure de peur caresse sa poitrine, mais est bientôt balayé par la fureur de vivre -_ « On va vous apprendre … » - et il engage une dernière vrille _- rouler dans l'air chaud et déplacer ses lames de gauche à droite dans la chair de cette horreur –_

« … de quoi sont capables les êtres humains ! »


End file.
